spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeTale
*PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT THAT THIS IS A RIP-OFF OF UNDERTALE OR THE UNDERTALE AU SPONGETALE. THIS GAME IS SIMPLY INSPIRED BY UNDERTALE.* SpongeTale is a game by Ohmyheck. Summary Plankton has hatched another plan to steal the Krabby Patty formula: he's built an army of robots to defeat those who stand in his way, and has disguised himself as the robot salesman from the canon episode "Imitaiton Krabs". SpongeBob must now defeat the robots, as well as learn to battle without harming anyone in this inspiration of the critically-acclaimed game Undertale. Full plot The Krusty Krab raid The game begins with SpongeBob waking up in his bedroom, in which he hears a knock on his front door. After getting dressed and feeding Gary, he opens the door to see the mailman, who gives him his mail. SpongeBob then notices that one piece of his mail was mistakenly given to him, and heads to the Krusty Krab to deliver it. Once he gets outside, he can say hi to Patrick. Once SpongeBob arrives at the Krusty Krab, the mail mistakenly given to him is revealed to be meant for "Floorboard Harry", who lives in the Krusty Krab's floorboard. After giving Harry the mail, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to start making Krabby Patties. SpongeBob then heads to the kitchen to prepare the Krabby Patties. SpongeBob must get all the right ingredients to make the Krabby Patty. Once the patties are made, and are brought to the customers, a loud noise is heard from the kitchen. SpongeBob backtracks to the kitchen to find Plankton (in his robot salesman disguise) raiding the kitchen. Patrick then interrupts the scene to show SpongeBob a new blue jacket he got for his birthday. Patrick then explains that his new jacket will be his "battle body", before Plankton chastises him for interrupting. Plankton then initiates a fight, and Patrick acts as a tutorial on how the battle mechanic works. After a few turns, Patrick suggests that SpongeBob should try to defeat Plankton without attacking him. SpongeBob must then use an action to distract Plankton by telling him there's a Krabby Patty outside. Plankton, falling for SpongeBob's action, leaves immediately, ending the fight by default. Patrick then praises SpongeBob for following his instruction precisely, and anticipates his future fight with SpongeBob before leaving. SpongeBob must then tell Mr. Krabs what had happened, which worries Mr. Krabs as Plankton may be up to no good again. Learning about Plankton's plan/Sandy battle Once SpongeBob leaves the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs stops him and tells SpongeBob he must learn about what Plankton is doing. SpongeBob must then head back to the kitchen again and through the backdoor to find Plankton, unaware of SpongeBob's presence, still finding the Krabby Patty, before realizing he's been tricked. He then says it doesn't matter, as he has built an army of robots to stop anyone he sees as an enemy. He then notices SpongeBob, who was listening to everything he said, and he flees before telling SpongeBob to "enjoy your last living moments". After this encounter, SpongeBob begins to encounter robot enemies if he leaves the Krusty Krab through the front door. He cannot fight the robots due to not having a weapon, but he can use actions to spare them. After leaving the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to be carful of the robots if SpongeBob has encountered an enemy, implying Mr. Krabs was watching the encounter. After leaving the Krusty Krab area, Sandy calls SpongeBob to remind him about their karate practice. SpongeBob must then head to Sandy's treedome. Sandy then thanks SpongeBob for getting there, and tells SpongeBob she brought their karate gear ahead of time, and tells SpongeBob to fetch his. SpongeBob's karate gear can be found next to Sandy. After getting the gear, Sandy asks SpongeBob if he's ready. If he says yes, a fight will begin. With his karate gloves acquired, SpongeBob can now use the fight option; SpongeBob must use the fight option to progress in the fight, but he cannot kill Sandy; when her HP is low, Sandy immediately spares SpongeBob. SpongeBob then loses his option to fight and must spare Sandy to win the fight. Sandy then praises SpongeBob for having improved his skills, and rewards him his first outfit: a karate gi. Once SpongeBob leaves the dome, Patrick appears and tells SpongeBob that he saw the fight with Sandy, and was impressed by SpongeBob's skills. He then invites SpongeBob over for a hangout and to test his skill to see how improved he really is. Hanging out with Patrick SpongeBob must then backtrack to Patrick's house to begin the hangout with him. Patrick tells SpongeBob he's free to look around his house. Interacting with objects makes Patrick comment on them. Once SpongeBob has looked at everything he wanted to interact with, he can talk to Patrick to continue the hangout. He and SpongeBob talk about what has recently happened, and Patrick wants SpongeBob to be ready to face the robots by challenging him to a battle with his newly acquired karate gear. In order to spare him, SpongeBob must use the fake hit action to land one amount of damage to Patrick. SpongeBob must continue this for a few turns before Patrick realizes he and SpongeBob don't want to hurt one another. He must then be spared. After the battle, Patrick allows SpongeBob to continue with his journey, and escorts him outside when they suddenly get ambushed by Plankton. He orders his robot minions to attack them, and Patrick assists in the battle against the robots by fighting half of the minions sent by Plankton, and tells SpongeBob to fight the robots. After defeating the robot minions, Patrick looks around to see if there are more robots. He tells SpongeBob that the "coast is clear" and that he can resume what he was doing. Attack of the Sponge Eating Krabby Patties After SpongeBob leaves Conch Street, Mr. Krabs comes and reminds SpongeBob about his mission to stop Plankton. He then instructs SpongeBob to head to the Chum Bucket to confront Plankton. SpongeBob then backtracks back to the Krusty Krab area and heads for the Chum Bucket, but when he gets there, he finds the door locked. SpongeBob finds a note on the door saying that Plankton won't let anyone in so that he can succeed in his plan. Mr. Krabs then suggests that SpongeBob find a Krabby Patty costume so that he can get in. SpongeBob remembers he has one in his house, so he backtracks to his house to get it. But once SpongeBob gets back outside with the costume on, Patrick mistakes him for a Krabby Patty monster, and forcefully triggers another battle. SpongeBob must use the talk action twice to tell Patrick that it's just a costume. The first time the action is used, Patrick misinterprets it as SpongeBob being eaten by the costume, and his attack power increases. The second time, though, he is corrected, and he can be spared. Patrick apologizes for misunderstanding, and leaves SpongeBob to resume his business. Once SpongeBob heads back to the Chum Bucket area, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to go in front of one of the windows so that Plankton can see him. The plan works, as Plankton notices SpongeBob, and takes him in to analyze him, thinking he's a giant Krabby Patty. Once inside, SpongeBob removes the costume and Plankton realizes he's been tricked again, and engages in another battle. SpongeBob must use the fight action until Plankton's HP is low, in which Plankton ends it abruptly by triggering a floor that ejects SpongeBob out of the Chum Bucket. Plankton then leaves to repair his robot suit. Mr. Krabs, upon seeing SpongeBob land roughly, correctly assumes that his battle with Plankton did not end well. Mr. Krabs then tells SpongeBob that he'll come up with another plan to defeat Plankton. He then remembers something: he's going on a date with Mrs. Puff the following night, and is a little worried about how it will go. He then asks SpongeBob to help him practice with his date, and tells SpongeBob to meet him at his house the next morning. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Video Games Category:Ohmyheck Category:2017 Category:RPG